


Dinner

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A request from @sherlollydramoine on Tumblr: "Could you write some Sledgefu making dinner, and maybe they get caught up in a moment (a makeout sesh or slow dancing to a song on the radio) and accidentally burn dinner? I'm a sucker for soft domestic Sledgefu"
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 2





	Dinner

“Your mother afraid of spices or somethin’? Snafu asked, eyeing the catfish frying in the pan. “Not a lot in this particular recipe, but you claim she taught you this one and…” 

“I put the black pepper in,” Eugene replied. He had, but purposefully not quite as much as he was supposed to. The salt he’d ‘forgotten’ entirely, but only because he knew what would come of it.

“Y’know, you don’t move it around a bit, then the skin’s gonna burn. This one’s almost ready to come off anyway,” Snafu continued, moving closer beside Eugene, his hands covering Eugene’s as he moved the pan off the heat. “You forget how to cook or somethin’?” 

“Maybe I’m just distracted,” Eugene said, moving past him to lean against the kitchen island. “Been in classes all day, away from you. Then I get home to chores, and havin’ to make dinner, and maybe all I want to do is spend the rest of the evening naked in bed with you.”

Snafu grinned, and turned to lean against him, pressing a soft kiss to his neck. “So that one chemistry class…” 

“Don’t even talk about it; I cannot hate that class anymore than I do right now,” Eugene sighed and wrapped his arms around Snafu. 

“Knew it. You get all hot and bothered every time you actually go to it,” Snafu smirked, kissing his neck again, more insistently. 

“I go to it! I do not skip classes,” Eugene replied. “I mean, so maybe I’ve skipped that one a few times, once or twice.” 

“Did the professor even recognize you during roll call? I know you told me he’s one of the only ones who even takes call, so if you’ve really been as often as you claim…” 

Eugene let his head drop onto Snafu’s shoulder. “No. He asked if I was a transfer from another course. Wasn’t real pleased when he checked the roster and realized I’d been on there all semester, and he still couldn’t remember who the hell I was.” 

“Got a tongue lashin’ in front of everybody then?” Snafu murmured. “Poor baby.” 

“No, he waited till after class. Or at least, he said he was gonna, but…” 

Snafu moved back, and frowned. “Did you skip, after you’d already been called out for skipping?” 

“I mean, I can’t go back to it this semester, so I’ll wait till next semester when the other chem professor is teaching it, enroll in it again, and maybe it’ll somehow be enjoyable or easy by then?” Eugene shrugged, blushing as Snafu’s frown slipped into a shit-eating grin. 

“Sure, sure. You could just study it, like you do everything else. Never once found you asleep over that particular textbook,” Snafu said as he slipped out of his embrace, and peeked at the oven, where their dessert was baking. 

“No, but next semester’ll be different. For now, however, you nailed it. Hot. Bothered. Absolutely done with that class, and in desperate need of some love,” Eugene sighed, draping himself dramatically over the island. 

“Stop,” Snafu muttered playfully as he stood up and away from the oven. “You know I love it when you act like this. Pinin’ and yearnin’ and all. But we still need dinner, so you just be patient.” 

“What if I can’t be?” Eugene asked, standing back up and turning to face Snafu, his hands pulling him close by his belt loops. “What if I’m not hungry for dinner at all?”

“The cake’ll be a little while yet,” Snafu replied. “And I suppose I can’t let my man go hungry.” 

“I just might perish,” Eugene smiled. 

“We can’t have that now,” Snafu hummed, his fingers toying with the buttons of Eugene’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning them one by one. 

But he couldn’t bear slow. He kissed Snafu hard, deep, moving one hand to cradle his jaw, the other pulled Snafu as close as he could by his waist. 

Snafu’s hands roamed as he finally freed Eugene of his shirt, then moved down to start on the button of his pants. 

He was melting under Snafu’s hands, moaning in the brief pauses in between kisses. He ripped Snafu’s shirt open without a second thought to the buttons as they popped and littered the kitchen floor. 

Snafu pulled away for a moment and smiled. “You want it that bad?” 

He nodded, biting back a whine as Snafu’s hand slipped past his waistband, teasing his hip. 

He walked them backwards to lean again against the island, so he could grind against Snafu as they kissed. 

Snafu, meanwhile, was everywhere, somehow, and it was wonderful. His mouth soft and warm on Eugene’s, his hands moving to caress in between quick attempts to further undress Eugene, but only for a moment before finding more bare skin. His cock was hard, pressed against Eugene’s as they moved with and against each other, and Eugene was well and prepared to fuck him right then and there, but-

“Smoke?” Snafu muttered, breaking their kiss. “What the fucking…shit, hold on!” 

Snafu turned off the oven, and stared at the smoke starting to leak out of it. “We…we forgot the cake.” 

“I don’t think we can call it a cake anymore,” Eugene replied, moving off of the island to stare at the smoking oven, ignoring his aching cock. “When do we…I mean, can we open it, you think?” 

Snafu shook his head. “No. Gotta let it burn itself out. Gotta keep an eye on it for now.” 

He slid to the floor, and patted the spot beside him on the tile.

Eugene sat, his pants still undone, his cock still uncomfortably hard, despite the realization that they could have nearly burned down their house. 

“Now, you tell me if it still seems on fire, alright?” Snafu asked as he moved to lie on his stomach, and freed Eugene’s cock from his underwear. “I can’t do this and that at the same time, talented though I am.” 

“And what makes you think I can pay any attention to the oven with your m-” he lost his sentence and sighed as Snafu took him into his mouth. 

All in all, he figured it could have been far worse. The house was still standing, Snafu was moaning around his cock, and while they didn’t have dinner, they did have the rest of the night left to spend in bed together. That was more than worth forgotten catfish and burnt cake.


End file.
